This Fairytale of Mine
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: On Halloween Day, Namine and her friends visit a Native American Reserve but what they dont know is that two members of a top-secret Organization have their sights set on Namine, and the world Namine discovers is not one she expected. SoraxNaminexRoxas fic! SoKai, RiKai, other shippings in there too. (Main: SoNamiRox)


_Kingdom Hearts: This Fairytale of Mine. Written by SeeressYeul. Please do not take my literature!_

~**Centered around SoraxNaminexRoxas my favourite love triangle in Kingdom Hearts!**~

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was October 31st and Namine's day began at Kingdom High. Her class had planned a field trip to a local Native American Reserve where they could hike around it and see the wonders of an old age. Sure, it was Halloween-y but, it was the only day the reserve had open for classes to come visit.

Namine was walking down the hall to her locker with her best friend, Olette, who was discussing a very important matter with her.

"Hayner wants to just stay inside but, I told him it's important to explore other cultures."

Olette was fifteen years old and had brown shoulder length hair and wore a orange tank with hawaiian-like flowers on it and black capris with brown mocassins. She has green eyes and peach coloured skin.

Namine had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white dress with blue sandals with yellow stars on the straps.

"Well... can't you persuade him to go out? You two are going out now, right?" Namine asked.

Olette blushed.

"Yes but, he won't listen!"

"Hmmm... Have you asked Pence, then?"

The pair had reached Namine's locker and Namine entered in her combination code and opened her locker.

"No... I'll ask him on the bus. Are you going to go to the dance tonight?"

As Olette asked Namine her question, a note fluttered out. Namine and Olette watched as it landed gracefully by Namine's feet. Namine bent over and picked it ud. As she opened it, Olette asked her, "What does it say?"

Namine shook her head and replied, "Nothing. It's blank."

"That's weird... but, hey! Maybe it's from Seifer!"

"Seifer?"

"Yeah! He does like your cousin."

Namine laughed. She had forgotten about Seifer's huge crush on her older cousin.

Olette walked across the hallway to her locker and said, "Well, forget about it. Let's get our stuff together for the trip and head towards 's class."

"Alright." Namine replied.

The two took out their winter coats, hats, mittens and scarfs and placed their cell phones in their coat pockets. Namine glanced at the note again and wondered why Seifer hadn't out it in her cousin's locker. She shrugged and closed her locker. When she turned around, she noticed Olette was talking to Pence. She walked over and waved hello.

"Ansem wants us by the bus', Namine." Olette replied.

She nodded and followed them to the bus's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, if you get lost, you are to page, Mr. Hampshire. If, your partner gets lost, page me and I will then page, Mr. Hampshire."

Everyone nodded and Mr. Ansem and Hampshite went inside the reserve's main buliding.

Namine watched as the others paired themselves up and left to explore.

"Hey, Namine." She heard someone say behind her.

She turned and noticed Olette, Hayner and Pence had no left.

"Come on." Pence gestured. "It's better to be in a group than a pair.

She nodded and linked arms with Olette.

"We could be like Dorothy and her friends from the Wizard of Oz." Namine replied, smiling.

"Yeah or the Blue Man group." Hayner replied.

Olette punched his shoulder.

"Hey!" He said.

"I think it's nice." Olette replied, linking her arm with Hayner.

"Yeah... much better than the Blue Man Group... I mean... really, Hayner?" Pence replied, linking his arm with Nami's.

Namine laughed.

"What?" Pence asked.

"I feel like we should skip and sing, "We're off to see the Wizard!"" She replied.

"Ooh! Let's!" Olette said.

Hayner signed. "Why am I even friends with you guys?"

They all laughed. They began to skip and sing quietly, "We're off to see the Wizard."

As they skipped, they didn't notice two figures - a female and a male - were watching them.

**End Chapter One**


End file.
